GX MEME!
by Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen
Summary: What the title says duh!


_**Okay, I got these questions off of another fanfiction: GX Meme, by:**_ _XDivinexMadnessX. All rights go to their respectful owners!_

**The obvious ****question****, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Asuka Tenjouin, Judai Yuki, Johan Andersen

**Favorite genderbender character(s)?**

Judai Yuki

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

My friend Sylver and I were walking down the street towards my house when I suddenly had the idea to ask her if she wanted to go see the new YGO movie. "Hey Sylver, what are you doing this weekend…" I trailed off as my eyes widened. Sylver's eyebrow rose as she followed my direction of sight with her eyes. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared. We stared at the three figures in front of us. "HOLY SHIT! JUDAI YUKI, ASUKA TENJOUIN, AND JOHAN ANDERSON!" we both screamed. The three said figures jump in surprise, clearly not expecting the loud, high-pitched noise. I ran forward and glomped the closest person to me, Johan. "What the hell?" I heard Asuka say as I rub my face against Johan's cheek. Sylver had done the same thing as I did, but to Judai.

**What would happen if you and this/these genderbender character(s) met?**

I walked into the kitchen after I walked inside of the house. "Mom, what the hell are you doin'?" I asked my mother as she hummed to herself. She turned to me and winked saying that I needed to watch my language. I twitched and glared at her in suspicion, backing away slowly. My mother just giggled to herself and told me to go to my room. I sighed and obeyed.

As I opened the door to my only sanctuary, I noticed something. I opened the door all the way but didn't go inside, as I was too shocked at what I had seen. Right on my bed was Judai Yuki, Best(Female)Duelist at Duel Academia. I squealed like the fangirl I was and glomped her. She screamed in surprise and looked downward at me. I spoke a mile a minute until she just smacked upside the head. "Jeez, slow down! I didn't even understand a word you just said!" I stared at her wide-eyed. I took a deep breath, calming myself to where I could actually make coherent words.

Sitting up, I rolled myself off of the poor duelist that had to endure my glomp of doom. She sighed in content as she sat up. I giggled nervously when she sat up, my glomp having taken most of the air out of her lungs. "How the hell did you get here? I thought that you were traveling the world!" I questioned. She just giggled and waved her hand. "I am. Remember, I'm here to help people." I just nodded. "Well then, how long are you staying, and where are you staying Judai?" I questioned this time. Judai sweatdropped and giggled nervously. I sighed at her antics. "Let me guess, you haven't really thought about it have you?" She just giggled again and shook her head. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. I told her to wait one minute as I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen. I poked my head in spoke. "Okay mom, how did you get Judai here, and can she stay for awhile?" I questioned. Mom just giggled like her regular self and just winked at me. "I asked her if she could teach you how to duel, I knew you've always wanted to learn. As for if she can stay, it's alright with me. She can stay in the guest room." I just grinned at her and ran towards my room.

I opened the door again and Judai was still standing there. My grin widened as I glomped her again. "You, Miss Judai, are staying here for the time being!" I huggled her, her face stuck in my chest, just like Hitsugaya and Matsumoto from "Bleach". Judai just struggled to get out of my grasp. When she finally had the room to use her mouth, she spoke in a ragged voice. "Can't… Breathe!" I gasped and let her go, giggling nervously. My mahogany and grape colored hair was still in its usual high pony, just slightly disheveled. I apologized several times while she just gasped for air. "So this is what I have to deal with from now on?" She questioned me as she finally regained her breath. I sweatdropped but nodded anyway, and she just sighed. She grinned and stood, holding her hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up, staring at her nervously, waiting for her to reply. She opened her mouth to speak. "Well, that's good, wouldn't want a tight-ass being all stuck up about how they were gonna be learning from one of the best." I squealed like a little girl, jumping around like my usual hyper self. This was total friggin' epicness!

After I had calmed down I stared at her and opened my mouth to speak. "Well since your staying, I guess you can do what you want until dinner." She just nodded and stared at my room. I giggled and just let her wander in my room. Yes, I said wander people, my room is that big. I heard a crash after some time and just shook my head, following the noise till I found a large pile of books. A head poked out of the enormous pile. "I'm okay!" She said. I just shook my head again and smirked. This'll be the best time of my life.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: Soul Eater

Me: Iz gotz myz popcornz nowz Iz willz watchz thez showz!

Asuka was walking around, not really searching for anything, when she suddenly heard the sound of a piano. It was a faint melody, but by the tone of it, she could tell it was a very sad song. She turned to her right to see that there was one door slightly ajar. She opened the door to enter, not making any noise. What she saw surprised her. At a large black piano sat a boy with two-toned hair and pale skin. His black suit matched that of the piano. The song had abruptly stopped and he turned towards me, a smirk on his face. She noticed that he had the most beautiful, chocolate colored eyes she had ever seen! She stared at him as he opened his mouth to speak. "Well, was there something you wanted?" she just stared, entranced in his eyes. He chuckled and spoke again. "Y'know, you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." she closed her mouth at that comment. She opened her mouth again to speak. "My name is Asuka, and I'm a meister." She held out her hand to him. He smirked again and grasped hers with his own. "Well then Miss Asuka, my name is Judai, and you're in luck because I'm a weapon. Let me guess, you have a brother named Fubuki?" She blushed in embarrassment as he said the name of her brother. Asuka numbly nodded her head as he laughed, his brown eyes sparkling in the minimum light in the room.

**Throw your genderbender character(s) into one of your favorite fandom 8D! How would he/she/they react?**

Fandom: bleach

I ran towards where the hollow signal was coming from. Hat n' Clogs better be right or Ima clobber him when I get back. When I saw the hollow, I gasped in awe. It was HUGE! I grabbed my zanpacto (sp?) and drew up behind it. I whispered my call, _"Fly towards the heavens, Haru no Yubiwa."_ and, in a flash of light, my sword transformed into a large, bladed ring/disk. The actual ring was a pale pink, while the blades were a shining silver that sparkled in the evening light. I jumped up towards the back of the large hollows head and brought _Haru no Yubiwa_ up above my head and swung in a downward motion, successfully cutting its head in two. The hollow disappeared and I saw what was behind it. It was a boy of about fifteen years of age, with teal hair and wide, green eyes. As I landed, he collapsed in shock. I sighed and sheathed my zanpacto, then walked towards him, my feet making absolutely no noise whatsoever. I kneeled before him, staring into his eyes, and spoke. "Are you alright?" I said, and the boy just nodded. Raising an eyebrow, I just brought up my fingers and brought them to the boy's face, snapping twice. The boy shook his head quickly, as if waking up from a daydream. Then he just stared at me in wonder and opened his mouth to speak. "W-who are you? How did I get here? Where is that monster?" I shushed him before he could speak. I opened my mouth to speak. "My name is of no importance to you, I don't know exactly how you got here, and I took care of the hollow-the monster that was trying to kill you."

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX lovebirds?**

Judai x Asuka

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX genderbender lovebirds?**

Female Judai x Johan

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Asuka was still on the white sheets of the hospital bed, her eyes closed in what looked like a peaceful sleep. The beeping of the heart monitor gave a steady rhythm. Judai held onto her cold hand as his eyes showed the pain and sorrow he was feeling. He opened his mouth to speak. "Asuka… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't… I shouldn't have left… I didn't know the pain that you would feel. I'm so sorry…" He trailed off. He choked back the sobs that racked through his very being. A lone tear fell from his right eye. Judai opened his mouth to speak again. "Asuka, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I want you to know one thing… I… I love you…" He whispered the last three words. Suddenly, he gasped as he looked at their hands. He heard a light whisper. "I love you too Judai; I always did, and I always will." He looked towards the girl, to find that her eyes were open slightly, her lips curled into a small smile. Judai finally let the tears fall, once being tears of sorrow, now tears of joy. Judai's head swooped down and captured Asuka's lips in a tearful kiss, both grinning as they pulled apart. Judai's soft gaze was locked on to Asuka's still sleepy eyes, a smile of pure bliss gracing his lips as he leaned down to hug her. As he wrapped his arms around her form he whispered these words: "I, Yuki Judai, will always love you, Tenjouin Asuka."

**How would your genderbender character(s) partner proclaim their undying love for one another?**

I stared at her in horror. Why did she do that, why did she take the bullet that was meant for me, why did she do it! I caught her as she fell, and held her in my arms. All was silent in my ears, except for her wavering voice. "I guess this is goodbye Johan, this'll probably be the last time I get to speak to you for a long time-" I cut her off. "No! You're going to live Judai, you just have to!" I all but screamed. Tears ran freely down my face in waterfalls. I held her close to me, not wanting to let the one I truly loved go. "It's alright Johan. We'll get to see each other again someday, I just know we will." Tears began to form in her eyes. She gasped in pain and cringed, her eyes closed tightly. "I… I won't have a-another chance to say t-this, s-so I just w-wanted you to k-know something Johan." She didn't say a word after that, but she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't have the time to respond as her head fell backward. All the love that had been bottled up inside of her must have just exploded into that kiss. I gently held her head with my hand and pressed my lips to her unmoving ones, knowing that she wasn't coming back. I put all the love and affection I had into that kiss, and when I pulled back, I spoke five simple words: "I love you too Judai." _And I always will._

**What would their first date be like?**

Well, once Asuka gets out of the hospital, I think that they would just go for a walk in _a_ park (We have no clue where they are exactly) and when Judai brings Asuka home, she should give him a kiss on the cheek. When she draws back and turns to go inside, Judai should grab her wrist and give her a kiss on the lips. Asuka should then wrap her arms around Judai's neck while he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close. When they break apart, Asuka should hug Judai, Judai doing the same with her. They break apart, and Asuka says "I love you" to Judai, and he says it back, then Asuka goes inside her house (Or her brother's) and Judai leaves, smiling like an idiot.

**What would your genderbender character(s) and partner first date be like?**

They wouldn't get one, because remember, I killed Judai *dodges all the pointy object being thrown*, and that means that there is no first date. But… maybe they will in another life.

**What would your favorite character(s) cosplay as?**

Judai: Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen (Mask)

Asuka: Cinderella

Johan: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Black Lynx (Damn that would be sexy!)

**What would your favorite genderbender character(s) cosplay as?**

Judai: Tohru Honda

**One of your favorite character(s) just put on a random CD and hit the play button. Which one of your favorite songs played? How would your favorite character(s) react?**

Song: Final Destination-Within Temptation

Judai: *looking at random CD's*

Me: Well, are you gonna pick one?

Judai: *stares longer then randomly picks out a CD* I guess we could listen to this one.

Me: Okay

Judai: *opens CD case and takes out CD* *Closes case*

Me: What band is it?

Judai: Within Temptation

Me: Coolio! *Opens CD player, takes CD from Judai and places it in the CD player. *CD player closes* *song starts*

Judai: What's this song called?

Me: *staring into space* *light bulb flashes above head* I must write! Oh, the song is called Final Destination.

**FINAL Question: What Disney movie would you put your genderbender character[s] and their partners in?**

Movie: Cinderella

Me: I would sooooo write a fanfiction like that

Johan: O.O;;

Judai: -/-;;


End file.
